MLP My Blank Flank Tale
by LoliCakes27
Summary: A filly with no cutiemark, desperate to find friends, meet the CMC,
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Ponyville

As I was in my room, I knew that I was… different. Every other student each had their own talents, except for me. I was a "blank flank", or a "Talentless snob". Nobody ever realized that I was there. They'd ignore me, look at me weirdly, or even made faces at me like a was weird. I was a transfer student. I went to schools everywhere in Equestria. Literally everywhere. But my father suggested a school that had some students who wouldn't bully me, people who I can call "friends".

… I doubt that

Every school I went there was always that one pony who would do something, and then make a chain reaction. I hated it. I was done with it. I felt like not going to filly school anymore. But I must always take my education…

I am going to Ponyville as a new student, again, and I'm honestly scared of the consequences of not having a cutie mark. There, I went, into the classroom filled with fillies. As I expected, almost all of them had their cutie marks.

_Almost all…_

_Almost all._

_ALMOST ALL_

I don't know for how long, but my brain was spinning, thinking, uncontrollably, about this situation. There, in front of me were 3 ponies, my age, waving at me, looking at me, smiling, at .. me. _Me, who doesn't have their cutie mark, ME, ME! _I… waved. I waved.. back. I did it. I waved back. The teacher was kind, and she looked pretty, and her voice was a voice, very sweet. The others looked at me, stared, and started to smile and wave too. In the front were 2 ponies who were girls. One of them all nice and fancy with her crown, and the other one, with a snazzy braid and a spoon for a cutie mark. I looked at everypony, a closer inspection, and as I was staring, the teacher, her name apparently "Ms. Cheerilee", said in a calm voice,

"Hello class, and today we have a new STUDENT!"

Everypony cheered, except for the two in front, and everyone started to smile at me.

The teacher was about to say something when the bell rang. Wow, never knew the bell rang so early. Everyone hurried out the door to play, and everyone seemed to be trampling everypony, and I was in the corner, watching the them play with jump ropes or talk.

While sitting, three fillies came up to me, the fillies who were smiling, and waving at me. I stared at them and they stared at me. I looked away, and they waved at me to get my attention, and I looked and they were still… the big smiles that made me somehow uncomfortable. I spoke in a very quiet voice while they stared at me

"Umm, hi…"

"Hi! How are you? Are you doing great?" one of them spoke in a very loud voice.

"Howdy, my name is Applebloom, nice to meet ya!" Another one spoke, as she put out her hand, expecting me to shake her hand.

The other one just looked at me, and then smiled really, I mean really big. She bungled up the other two, and they started to talk. They constantly glanced at me, and they went back to their talking. They stood up straight in front of me, and they nodded their heads at each other.

"Meet us in front of the school when the final bell rings" The middle one said formally.

They ran off, giggling, and I wasn't sure what they were intending to tell me.


	2. Chapter 2 Cutie Mark Crusaders

I waited in front of the school,and I played in the playground for a few minutes until all three of them showed up at the same time. The were wearing some kind of odd costume, that was pretty much a red cape with a badge on it. They awkwardly smiled, and looked at each other for a few moments. I was tired of this, and I wanted to get home, so I said,

"Can I, help you?"

"Well, oh umm ummm" the pony called, "applebloom" spoke.

She looked at the pony next to her, an, orange pony with a cool purple mane and tail.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS?" the pony shouted quickly.

"The what now?"

"The cutie mark crusaders!" They said together.

I looked at them and they seemed… awkward, but nice. I had no idea what they were talking about, seemed like a club or something. It was a great chance to get some friends, some people I can talk to!

"Umm, " I said, I looked around the playground hesitating trying not to make any eye contact with them.

"HOORAY!" They shouted and they seemed pretty happy about it.

I looked at them and they smiled real big. I was told to meet them at, sweet apple acres? I don't know where that is, but i'll try to find it somehow.


	3. Chapter 3 Sweet Apple Acres

**I hope you liked the story so far. I am planning to make around 1-2 chapters almost everyday, or at least every other day. Enjoy!**

I think I walked around, say, an hour or so walking around trying to ask some ponies where I could find sweet apple acres. They all ignored me, and I wasn't fond of that.

But one thing I need to say is that.. I didn't say I wanted to join yet. I remember only saying "umm", but I never said "sure" or, "yes". But, it didn't matter. I could get new friends! I'll try to join the Cutie Mark.. whatever.

I like the costumes that they were wearing too.

Anyway, as I walked around the streets, there was an old lady selling some apples. I decided to ask her, and to a surprise, she was actually the owner of "Sweet Apple Acres". I asked for directions, and she looked at me awkwardly. She must have been surprised I didn't know where it was. She escorted me there, and when I looked at the place, sure, it was huge, but it had acres of land covered with apple trees. The apples looked shiny, and ripe. They almost seemed to sparkle in the light.

I thanked the old lady, and she went back to selling her apples. Near the entrance, I saw a pony, who seemed like she worked here, who was bucking apples. She had baskets underneath the tree, and every time she kicked the tree, the apples fell down into the baskets.

I never realized, but I was slowly walking toward her, or well, more towards the apples. I started to lean over to them, until…

"HEY, watcha lookin at?"

The mare came up to me, and, as I looked closer, she looked.. scarier than what Ithought she'd be like. I backed off, and said,

"I.. uhh. I came to see a pony named Applebloom."

The mare looked surprised and said,

"Well, Appleblooms' got some new friends, that filly. Well, go to the barn. She'd probably be over there with her other friends."

I thanked the mare, and walked toward a big red barnhouse, and I saw three of the fillies bundled up, talking about something.

I walked up to the barn, and as I was walking I..

*BUMP*

I collapsed to the ground. I quickly stood up and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking very carefully, are you okay?"

There was a big stallion with a cart behind him full with apples who stood in front of me, who looked fine.

"Eeyupp."

He walked along only saying those words, and I assumed he must have worked here too. I got to my feet and I started trotting towards the barn. I came up to the fillies, and the first thing I said was,

"umm I'd like to join this.. club.. thing?"


	4. Chapter 4 Introducing

**Hi. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. And I hope that you will keep reading.**

I wish I knew what to say. That was awkward to say at a moment like that! What was I thinking…

But right when I thought that, they said:

"HOORAY!"

The 3 fillies looked at each other and they invited me into the house. After a while, we talked, and started to talk about what the Cutie Mark Crusaders do. They said that they do activities and stuff to get their cutie mark. They have done stunts and engineering, and Applebloom was a witness of a court case one time and thought she could get a witness cutie mark or something.

Anyway, I didn't know their names yet, so I decided that I could ask.

"Um, so what are your names?"

The three fillies dropped their jaws and said,

"Wow, we haven't introduced ourselves have we?"

Applebloom stood up straight, and saluted, and the other did the same.

One of them spoke loud and clear.

"I'm Scootaloo, and I like ride on my scooter, and go crusading with my friends."

Another one spoke.

"I'm Sweetiebelle, and I like to act! And I really like your mane!"

"Thanks."

The last one spoke, I believe she was "Applebloom"

"I'm Applebloom, and I like to crusade too."

They looked at me, and said,

"So, whats your name?"

I looked at them and answered,

"My name is … Silvermist. It's Silvermist."


	5. Chapter 5 Cutie Mark Crusader Action

**Keep reading! I hope you are enjoying this story.**

I looked at the three, and they started to become curious, and asked me a few things.

"Well, what do you like doing?"

"I um.. like drawing, and playing outside, and.."

Sweetiebelle smiled, and raised her voice.

"WE NEVER TRIED TO DRAW TO GET OUR CUTIE MARKS!"

The other girls nodded in agreement, and they decided to stare at me until I said "sure".

Applebloom got a sheet of paper out along with pencils and erasers. She got her pencil and started to draw something. She finished the drawing, and she showed it to us three.

"Wow, I really like that… thing's Mane?" Sweetiebelle spoke.

"Thanks!" Applebloom said cheerfully.

"I think it is an awesome monster!" Scootaloo said.

"WHAT!? How could you say such a thing!" Applebloom was displeased.

"Wait, what is that?" Scootaloo seemed confused.

"It's my sister Applejack!"

I looked at the picture with closer inspection, but how on earth did that look like a pony? I didn't know who this "Applejack" was, but still, I assume that she tried to draw a pony. This was very… different, and unique?

"What do you think of it, Misty?'

"wait, when was I supposed to be called Misty?"

"Just answer my question!' Applebloom said.

"It looks… Oh, look at the time! We wasted five minutes on drawing, we should actually do some things to get our cutie marks, don't you think?" I said quickly.

Scoots and Sweetie nodded their heads, and Applebloom looked angry, and threw her art away.

"Why don't we try advice giving?"

The other two nodded, so i just nodded as well. the three girls hurried out, and made a stand. Sweetiebelle got a crayon out, and a sheet of paper, and wrote,

"_Advice giving cutie mark crusaders! Ask us Anything, and we will try to give you our best answer!"_

They taped the paper onto the stand, and waited for a couple of minutes until a mare came up with carrots in her satchel. Scootaloo quickly got out a chair and placed it down for the mare to sit in.

"What kind of problems do you want solved?" Sweetiebelle questioned.

"I am on a diet, but everywhere i go there is always something good to eat, and I can't resist but get some of those. What do you think I should do?"

A person who comes to ask about their diet? Okay….

But Sweetiebelle quickly thought of something and decided to say it out.

"Maybe you should not go outside, and stay inside to eat what you have?"

"Sweetie, that's terrible! I suggest eating healthy fruits and veggies, and you should run. Like a lot. Or you should actually fly around in the sky, since you ARE a pegasus. Hm.. Sometimes i wish I could fly. the fillies my age should be able to fly, but my wings haven't grown yet so i can't. it must be cool in the sky flying and being able to travel very fast. Tell me, how does it feel like flying in the air, is it scary or is it fun? I think its fun, you know being able to sit on a cloud really comfortably, and stuff."

Scootaloo kept blabbering about her stuff, and by the time we knew it, the mare was already gone. Must have been bored with our talk.

"Yea, I don't think this is going too well. Let's think of something else!"

For a few hours, we tried various things, from football practice, to cooking, to reading, to writing, to eating, but none of them got our cutie marks. We still had to try something else.

"I think that we should try swimming!"

Applebloom exclaimed in excitement.

"My Granny Smith was an aqua pony! She taught me how to swim, and we even entered in a competition together!" Applebloom said.

The three of us just sat there, and Sweetie said,

"Nah, that's boring. Let's try dress-making like my sister!"

"Too girly. Wanna do some stunts with scooters?" Scootaloo suggested.

"What do you think?" All three of the girls asked me.

"Why don't we take from all this crusading, and go to maybe a nice quiet place to relax?" I tried to think of something, but that was all that I thought of.

"... Nah, too boring." The three of them said.

We mostly had nothing to do.


	6. Chapter 6 The Bullies

**Hey guys, I decided to change my schedule. I am busy too, so I am going to write around 1 chapter every 2-3 days. I got advice from this person named "****RageLokiCat****". You should check him out! **

We were bored. Officially out of ideas.

We had nothing to do for the next few moments, and Scootaloo and Sweetie started to play hopscotch on the pavement.

"WHAT DO WE DO! We have a new crusader, but we have nothing, nothing that we can do!" cried Applebloom.

Everypony looked at me for a second, and I stood there, still.

"Well, what can we do?"

Sweetiebelle was asking the three of us, when we had just said that we were out of ideas. Everyone looked at the sky, and Applebloom cried out,

"That's it! Maybe if… Maybe if we can get our cutiemarks by… by being in a pony race! My sister has been in races!"

"Nah, we've already been in some races, too boring!"

Scootaloo didn't seem to be amused with anything that the others had requested. As we sat and lied in the grass, there was a faint laughing that could be heard.

When the ponies showed up, Scoots, Sweetie, and Applebloom stood up and said,

"What do you want! Why are you even here?"

The pony was pink with a pretty mane, and had a tiara. The other had a braid and a spoon… Hey, wait! Those are the two fillies that were in the classroom!

"Well well, what do we have here? Another friend? Oh hey aren't you that new student? Sorry, you're so quiet and dark, I didn't hear it, what was it?"

The pony with the tiara was making me uncomfortable. Everypony else glared at her, so i assume it was somepony that was an enemy.

"If you are going to ask my name, I believe that the person who asks should state their names first!"

Why did I say that? Oh, I don't know, I was just trying to stand up and try to be all great! That… was a bad move.

"Excuse me? What are you, a boss or something?"

With that tiara and with the way you speak, I don't know if you should be saying that to me.

"Well, I guess you aren't polite!" I yelled.

"Hmph! Fine if you want to know my pretty cool name so bad, then I will tell you. I am Diamond Tiara! And this is Silverspoon."

Ok, I guess I should state my name then.

"I'm Silvermist. Silvermist."

They smiled and walked away.

"Hey, Where are you going!' Applebloom cried out.

"Come on Silverspoon, I can't put up with these Losers! Bye Cutie Mark Losers!"

And so they went.


End file.
